


Seeing Reason

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [15]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: When Yazoo is missing work Rude learns why and goes to find him.
Relationships: Yazoo/Rude
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 1





	Seeing Reason

Rude was sitting at his desk going over his paperwork when he watched a rather smug looking Reno walk in. He was not the sort to ask, Reno would tell him everything eventually, he just loved the sound of his own voice. Reno sat at his desk. Put his feet up on it and lay back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Hours later, Rude had finished everything he had to do and decided a drink would be in order as well as a trip to the toilet. He entered it and stood there thinking of that one time he had not been alone in there. It was a memory that always seemed to haunt him in that room, but at least it was a pleasant memory. A very pleasant memory. Rude usually came back to himself with a little embarrassment, his cock half hard from the memory, hastily pulling his hand away and tucking himself back in and looking around to make sure no one saw him. Reno knew about the toilet incident, he’d been very pissed off when he had learned Rude had fucked Yazoo there, mainly because he hadn’t been able to crack the Princess then, as he called it. Rude didn’t like that; Reno was a crude fellow most of the time. Yazoo was a beautiful young man, and he had given Rude a great deal of pleasure, he thought of it as making love, Reno only ever called it fucking. Rude would love to make love again, with Yazoo. But then, most men would, except Reno.

Rude went back to their office, Yazoo shared it with them and as yet he had not shown up. He wondered if that was what Reno was so smug about. Once back there, Reno was still snoozing in his seat, and Yazoo was still not there. He decided to wander around; maybe someone else had found work for him.

He saw Tseng talking to Elena, so he was not with them. And he had seen Rufus talking on his phone to someone as he walked to his office. So all he could do was go back to their room and see if Reno knew what was up with the Remnant.

Reno was still sleeping. Rude tapped at his feet. “MMggg, Go ‘way.” Rude was persistent, he tapped again until Reno’s feet slipped off the desk. “What!”

“He’s not here, do you know why?”

Reno smirked, “He’s probably still recovering from me fucking him all night,” Rude stared at him expressionless. “What. You don’t believe me? I did you know, since I got home last night, even had a threesome with him and… someone else.”

Rude said nothing, just turned to leave.

“It’s the truth you know, you can ask him. Rude?”

The bigger man was walking away from him. Reno smirked again and sat back down, throwing his feet back on the desk and returning to his snooze.

Rude drove to the apartment house, and then up to Yazoo’s place. He knocked and waited, there was no answer. He knocked again with the same result. Only then did he try to door. It was locked. Yazoo had finally learned that locking his door was the best thing to do. So, if he weren’t there. Where would he be? He was fairly certain the young Remnant would not run away, he was pregnant again and would need help to deliver, and Shinra could provide that. He seemed to prefer his own company, unless someone had been attracted to him, of course and so far it seemed to have attracted those at Shinra, or AVALANCHE. Or he’d be at Seventh Heaven. Perhaps he had gone to see his son.

Rude drove to the bar, Tifa was cleaning up as he came in. “You’re early, where’s your partners in crime?”

“Yazoo, is he here?” asked Rude.

“No. Cloud’s up with Michael. Is there something wrong?”

“No. I’ll speak with Cloud.” 

Tifa shrugged and watched him make his way out the back and upstairs. Rude knew the way to Michael’s room, he found Cloud snoozing in the chair in the boy’s room. It reminded him of Reno. He cleared his throat to awaken the blonde.

Cloud woke with a start, then looked surprised, “Oh hi Rude. Why are you here?”

“I cannot find Yazoo.”

“Oh have you tried his place?”

“Yes. Apparently he spent the night with Reno.”

Cloud colored. “Oh, really. He said that?”

Rude cocked his head, “Have you seen him?”

Cloud turned his attention to the sleeping child keeping his eyes away from Rude’s scrutiny, “Not today. He was here yesterday though.”

Rude nodded, Cloud’s cheeks were red. Reno mentioned something about a threesome, could the third be Cloud? “Did you see where he went?”

“Ah. I think he went home,” said Cloud his face completely out of Rude’s sight.

Rude knew that like the rest of them, Cloud was attracted to Yazoo; he’d probably had another opportunity to be with him and took it. He knew Tifa was not happy about the way they were all attracted to Yazoo, but most especially not Cloud. He was hers and she was not about to put up with him cheating on her with Yazoo, again.

Rude nodded and turned to go. “He sometimes goes out in the wasteland to be alone, usually when he has something on his mind.”

“Thank you. I’ll check back at the office and then see if I can find him.” He left Cloud nodding and still trying to hide from him. He had no idea of what Rude had put together, and Rude was definitely not the type of person to spread that information unless it was demanded of him by his superiors.

So Reno was the last to see Yazoo, he must have done something to set Yazoo off, and if the Remnant continued to remain missing, Rufus and Tseng would not be pleased with any of them.

Reno was still snoozing when Rude returned; again he knocked Reno’s feet off the desk. “What!”

“He was not at the apartments.”

“Probably found someone else to screw with,” muttered Reno as he rubbed his eyes.

Rude did not lose his cool often, but Reno’s attitude had finally pissed him off, he grabbed his partner by the collar pulled him to his feet and shoved him against the wall. “Is that all you think about?”

Reno was shocked, he grabbed at Rude’s hands, “Hey, what’s up man? What’ve I done to make you so angry all of a sudden?”

“You come in late, do no work and make nothing but crude remarks about Yazoo. He is not here, he is not home, he is not at Seventh Heaven. What has made him go off on his own?”

“You went to see Cloud?”

“Yes. He confirmed you as the last to see Yazoo.”

“He did?” Rude shook Reno. “Okay okay. So he was asking me to help him find his brother. That’s all really, and I told him I couldn’t help him.”

Rude let go of Reno so suddenly the smaller man nearly fell to the floor. Then he moved out of the room.

“Hey, wait, I’ll come with you.”

Rude stopped, turned and even through the glasses Reno could feel the glare. “No, I think it would be best that I bring him back. You can run interference with the bossman.”

“What! Me?”

“Yes, you. I have the feeling all of this is your fault.”

“But all I did was fuck him.”

“In return for what?”

“I didn’t ask for anything.” Rude continued to glare. “Okay, at first I led him on a bit about helping him…”

Rude had turned and stomped off. By his body language alone, Reno knew he had best shut up now, but he couldn’t understand why the big guy was so concerned about Yazoo. Let the little bitch suffer if he went off on his own to look for his fool brother. He wasn’t about to get into trouble for it.

Rude drove out of the town, he wasn’t sure where he was going to look for Yazoo, but this was where Cloud said he might go. It was only by chance that he looked up into an outcrop of rocks and saw a figure sitting at the top, long hair flowing in the wind. Rude parked and made his way up there. Yazoo did not move, so Rude sat down next to him.

“Shinra send you after me?”

“No. But he will eventually realize that you were missing.”

There was silence between them as they both looked back seeing Edge as just a speck on the horizon.

“Am I wrong to seek my brother?”

“Yes,” said Rude bluntly.

“But why?”

“Would you have him doing what you are doing? You sure don’t seem like you are enjoying working for Shinra.”

“Maybe I should join my brother.”

“And be prey to all those men he works with?”

“I can take well care of myself.”

“Maybe so, but those guys are brutes, they would be unrelenting. Could you always be on guard? You cannot deny that you are beautiful, Yazoo, you draw men to you. They want you, they want to fuck you. You wouldn’t have much of chance with that bunch, and remember your brother does not know who you are.”

“I might bring him back to himself.”

“That might be a very slim chance, but you are forgetting one other thing. You have the ability to become pregnant. Would you want that, with them?”

Silence fell again.

“If I can arrange a way for you to meet with your brother alone and nothing comes of it, will you give up trying to be with him?”

“You could do that?” Yazoo turned to Rude excitedly.

“I might be able to arrange something,” he could see the glint in Yazoo’s eye, “But, you cannot say anything to anyone, especially not Reno.”

“He’s in my bad books at the moment.”

The edges of Rude’s mouth rose just a little. “He’s good at pissing off people, it’s what he does.”

“He’s always chasing after me.”

“Like I said, you are beautiful. The way you look, the way you move…”

Yazoo reached out a hand and touched Rude’s face, “You are nothing like Reno. I think you are…sweet.”

“Sweet?”

“You don’t treat me like Reno does. He makes me feel like a…whore. You make me feel special. Even that time we had together in the bathroom, you were so good to me.”

Rude colored, “We should be getting back.”

“No not yet,” he let his hand fall and looked out on the land again. “I like it here, I feel so free, I don’t like being locked up in town all the time.”

“How did you get all the way out here?”

Yazoo smiled the small smile of his and cocked his head to the side. “I jogged.”

Rude looked at him in disbelief and felt his cock twitch at the way the young man looked with that smile and the angle of his head. He was so beautiful. Then he felt that hand on his face again.

“Do you want me, Rude?”

Rude shifted uncomfortably, “We’ve got to get back.”

Yazoo lowered his hand, falling on to Rude’s leg a groping his groin, “But this says otherwise.”

Rude stiffened and tried to push Yazoo’s hand away, “Maybe so, but …it’s wrong.”

“I want you Rude, I want you to take me, help me enjoy my freedom, repay your kindness.”

“You don’t have to pay me for anything.”

“I said repay kindness; this is no payment for anything other than that. I want you.”

“But it’s so open here.”

“So who’s going to see?”

Yazoo was still groping him and he was getting harder, he was trying to get Yazoo’s hand away, but he was not applying much force.

“You can’t want this,” Rude tried.

“Oh, but I do. And so do you.” Yazoo lifted off his glasses and laid them aside as he proceeded to strip the larger man of all of his clothing, then all of his own pushing him onto his back. Rude watched as Yazoo crawled over him but stopped at his very prominent erection. He hissed when Yazoo lowered his head and took the head into his mouth. Rude arched up, hitting his head against bare rock, forgetting that he only had their clothes underneath him and nothing else. Yazoo didn’t move and continued to use his very talented mouth on the man beneath him. Once he had liberally coated the large cock with his saliva he pulled off of it. Rude actually whimpered, not something he did often, but the silver haired young man was just so good at what he did. Rude could only watch as Yazoo coated his own fingers before pushing them into him, then watch as he rocked onto them, stretching himself. Rude was one of the few able to lay there and let the beautiful creature do that to himself without wanting to grab him and take over. He was however; shaking by the time Yazoo stretched his legs over Rude’s body and raised himself up and over the huge erection, and then lowered his body down onto it. 

Rude couldn’t help himself any longer, he grasped the thin thighs just behind the knees and held on as Yazoo began to move up and down on him. Rude was gasping and groaning his eyes closing tightly as he filled the hot body riding him. He opened them to watch the beautiful boy take his pleasure from him, gasping and mewling as he rubbed his hands over his own nipples, his head looking straight up into the sky. Rude cried out and thrust up into the welcoming body, unable to stop himself from fully participating. Yazoo never looked down as he took all the other man could give before he felt his own cock grasped and pulled, setting off with a scream, followed closely by Rude’s echoing one. The bigger man thrust up a few more times before gasping to a stop and lying boneless beneath Yazoo.

Yazoo lifted himself from the other’s body and got to his feet. He stood there, completely naked, the wind pushing his hair back from his face looking out over the landscape. Finally hearing Rude’s breath steady he turned back, “Now we should get back, it really is getting late. Thank you, Rude.”

“For what?” said Rude gathering his clothes to put them back on.

“For making me feel free.”

Rude merely nodded and dressed. Yazoo looked out over the desert again, then reached for his own clothes, and followed Rude down to his vehicle. They drove back to Edge.

“And thank you for making me see reason. But I hope you can arrange something like you said,” added Yazoo.

“I can’t promise anything.”

“I know.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the Shera was returning to her base.

“Hey, hey Cid,” said Yuffie calling to him as he sat at his post looking intently at something on his screen.

“What?”

“Whacha doing?”

“Ah nuthin’,” he said to her, then to himself, “Just enjoying the show.”

“Huh?” she replied, but all she saw was the leer on his face.

The end…. But more to come…so to speak ;)


End file.
